


Best View In The Galaxy

by moon_raes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bit of sexual content, F/M, thats it, they naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: Nothing beats waking up to the best view in the galaxy.





	Best View In The Galaxy

The light flickering through the blinds of your room is what woke you up that morning. As your eyes fluttered open you had to take a moment to remember where you were, and when you did it made you smile.

You were on vacation.

After all of the shit that the Enterprise had gone through in the last while, its crew was taking a well deserved break. They were currently spending a month on Tavrina; it was known as one of the best planets for rest and recuperation. From its exotic beaches to its jumping nightlife, to it’s quiet cafés and lovely museums. It was the place to be when you wanted some time off.

You rolled over lazily and found your boyfriend already awake and staring at you. A grin emerged onto his face as soon as he caught your eye. “Mornin’ darlin’.”

You smiled and stretched before settling back down against your pillow. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’, just admiring the view.” His grin grew.

Your hands ran over your face in hopes of getting the sleep out of your eyes. “And what view would that be?”

Leonard grabbed you gently by the waist and pulled you on top of him. “The best view in the whole galaxy.”

You laughed and pressed your noses together. “You are so full of shit.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m lying.” He chuckled and kissed your lips.

After a few seconds of this, Leonard was rolling you over so that he was on top. He straddled your waist and slid his hands underneath your tank top, slowing rising up to your breasts. He ran a thumb over one nipple while his mouth began leaving a trail of kisses down your jaw to your neck.

You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Oh yeah, now you want to do this. Where was this ambition last night?”

Leonard broke out into a laugh and dropped his head on your shoulder. “I fell asleep on you again didn’t I?”

“Yes.” You dug your hands into his hair. “Quite literally.”

He chuckled and looked back up at you, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “Sorry darlin’.”

You smiled back at him. “Well hopefully you can make it up to me right now.”


End file.
